


Understanding

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Hajime and Nagito have a late night conversation that helps to gain more understanding between them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Understanding

It was no use. As he tossed and turned in his bed, Hajime knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep. He needed to clear his head.

Hajime pushed back the bedsheet, getting out of bed. He pulled on some pants and a shirt before he left his cabin. He walked slowly, letting his feet lead the way until he reached the beach. Hajime walked over to one of the palm trees, and sat down, leaning against it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees, trying desperately to empty his mind.

It was strange. Even though this beach was the first memory of this island, Hajime also knew it wasn’t. Those memories were in the simulation. His first real memory of Jabberwock was arriving and being taken directly to the New World Program. The Future Foundation building on the central island. But they were Izuru’s memories.

Hajime’s first memory of this island was fainting on this beach and Nagito staying behind to help him.

“Hinata-kun?”

Of course. Hajime’s thoughts drifted to Nagito, and he appeared.

“I told you to call me Hajime,” Hajime said, looking up at a sleepy Nagito. Nagito shrugged, and sat down next to Hajime.

“Why are you out here?” Nagito asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hajime responded, relaxing his body slightly.

“Nightmare,” Nagito replied.

“I couldn’t even get to sleep,” Hajime said. The two fell silent, watching the light waves crash on to the sand in the moonlight.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hajime asked Nagito after a few moments. Nagito sighed.

“It was about the killing game. My plan succeeding,” Nagito said quietly.

“What plan?” Hajime asked.

“The one to catch you up in an unsolvable murder,” Nagito sighed, “I… you know that learning we were all Remnants of Despair scared me. If I knew then what I know now, I would have acted differently, but I couldn’t let despair keep living. Even if it meant your death.” Hajime looked at Nagito, and saw regret.

“That’s right, you only wanted Chiaki to live,” Hajime said.

“I didn’t know it was her at the time,” Nagito said, “I should have known you would solve it.”

“How could you have known that?” Hajime asked, “It was only by chance that I had a clue it was Chiaki, and it was only because she begged me to say so.”

“Because you’re special. I knew it even then,” Nagito said.

“I’m not. And you knew I wasn’t at that point, you knew I was only a Reserve Course student,” Hajime said.

“I need to apologise to you, Hinata-kun,” Nagito said. Hajime frowned, both at the change of subject and the use of his family name.

“What for?” Hajime asked.

“For treating you the way I did. It wasn’t because you were a Reserve Course student,” Nagito said.

“But talent is so important to you,” Hajime said. Nagito shook his head.

“I thought there must have been some sort of mistake. Even if you didn’t have an ultimate talent, I knew there was something inside of you,” Nagito said.

“I don’t understand,” Hajime said. Nagito turned to face Hajime directly, his eyes looking into Hajime’s intently.

“I was – no, I am – so in love with the hope inside you that finding out you were Despair broke my heart completely,” Nagito said. He looked to be on the verge of tears, and similar words echoed in Hajime’s head. Words Nagito had said to him inside the simulation, that Hajime had ignored at the time.

_“From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.”_

If Hajime had tried to reach out to Nagito, maybe things would have been different.

“I thought I was saving you,” Nagito said, his voice wavering, “If you had fallen into despair, the kindest thing would have been to kill you.” The tears were falling freely now, and Hajime reached out, grabbing Nagito’s hands with his own, the cold metal and warm flesh juxtaposed in his grip.

“I understand,” Hajime said, his voice raspy. He’d thought similar when he’d found out they’d been Despair. Nagito looked down to where their hands intertwined, shocked.

“If I had succeeded, there’d be no future, no hope for us. If my plan worked, we’d all be comatose, or worse, marionettes for Enoshima,” Nagito said, and looked back up at Hajime. His eyes had started to go crazed.

“That didn’t happen,” Hajime said firmly. A grin broke across Nagito’s face.

“No! My plan failed and instead hope won! My luck works so strangely,” Nagito said, shaking. He started to laugh. Hajime let go of Nagito’s hands and instead pulled him into a hug. Hajime held Nagito as Nagito laughed and sobbed into his arms.

It took some time for Nagito to calm down, but eventually he quieted, pulling himself away from Hajime.

“I’m sorry,” Nagito said. Hajime shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Hajime said, “In fact, I’m glad you talked to me about this.”

“Hajime is too kind,” Nagito said.

“We should try to get some sleep,” Hajime said. Nagito shook his head.

“I can’t. Every time I close my eyes I-” Nagito cut himself off, a choked gasp escaping his throat. Hajime took Nagito’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“Tell me, it will help,” Hajime said. Nagito sighed.

“It’s you. It’s Monokuma punishing you and it’s my fault and you’re dying and I can’t do anything to stop it!” Nagito cried. Hajime brushed his thumb against Nagito’s knuckles.

“Okay. So stay with me. Then you know it’s not real, and you’ll get some sleep,” Hajime said.

“No! Trash like me doesn’t deserve-”

“Stop that,” Hajime interrupted Nagito sharply, “You are not trash, and you do deserve to have someone care for you. You can’t avoid sleep forever. I can’t either. Believe me, this could help my sleep problem, too.” Nagito considered Hajime for a moment, before giving a quick nod.

“Okay. If it will help you,” Nagito agreed. Hajime smiled at him, and stood up. He held out his hand to help Nagito up, and together, the two of them returned to Hajime’s cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a post-SDR2 long fic I was planning but I'm never going to get anywhere with it and this is the only scene that stuck with me so I'm sharing it with you all. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)


End file.
